


Miracles In December

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: Christmas AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, YOONGI IS ABSOLUTELY SMITTEN, jimin is a cutie, new year eve au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He placed his forehead with jimin's and breathed with him . When Jimin looked at him with his lured eyes , it became impossible for Yoongi to hold back .He gripped Jimin's neck and tilted his head smoothly while Jimin let out a small mewl . Then , they kissed .





	Miracles In December

A pair of hands worked through the first patch of fresh , ripe , bright tomatoes , almost dropping from the smaller green braches before they were suddenly plucked and put carefully in a small hand woven basket .

" Such is a beautiful morning and Min Yoongi has decided to sleep his ass through the whole day " Park Jimin huffed as he pushed a strand of stray auburn burnt almost golden hair out of his face and haves a tongue out in concentration , putting the vegetables one by one in the basket . Of course , he thought , Min Yoongi was such a lazy brat after all , now sitting on his calves , heads of sweat formed on his forehead due to the warm temperature of the farm .

It was a bit cold but he was wearing a thin flannel shirt

He breathed slowly . Jimin was tired . The reason being that he had been working since first hour of the morning . Christmas was soon and the demand for the fresh produce was large .

Out of the corner of his eyes , he saw a lazy figure appear at the doorstep , his black hair contrasting his pale skin . He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and let out a yawn like a cat ( to which jimin muttered 'cute' ) . Yoongi took small steps towards jimin and crouched down next to him . " Why so early in the morning , jimin ?" He said I'm a deep , husky voice and jimin could swear he felt elated to hear his soothing voice clash with the chirping of sweet , melodious red little birds in the early hours of the rising sun .

" You lazy brat ! It's six am . ' rise and shine ' , as they say " jimin sing song-ed happily and Yoongi let out a groan of exasperation .  
" Really ? You think so ? " Yoongi clicked his tongue ," you really are very bubbly for your own good - Yah ! Park Jimin ! " Yoongi cursed in a shout as he felt droplets of cold water from the watercan drop down to his chin . Some droplets were trickling down from his eyelashes as he tried to make out the blurry vision in front of him .

There , Jimin stood , an amused expression on his face , his eyes turned to crescents and face read as he tried back to stiffle his laugh .

It wasn't after when Yoongi got up from the grass and faced ahead to chase him that Jimin threw his head back in laughter , his spine arched and veins clenched in stifles of giggles . The sun kissed his skin and the flowers seemed to have set them selves into his hair .

And now that Yoongi was running after him , to teach the short idiot a lesson ,he got the realization of just how beautiful Jimin was .

Jimin stumbled with his short legs , running as fast as he couldn't to get away from the 'wrath' of Yoongi , who was chasing him with huffed breaths . The color of the sky turned into a bright hue of orange and pink .

Jimin's giggles turned louder as Yoongi neared him . Suddenly , Jimin tripped over one of his feet and Yoongi managed to get a hold of him by grabbing his waist as they both went tumbling and rolling down the ground .

All the while , Yoongi's eyes were shot open like a deer caught in headlights in a forest . His heart hammered against his chest . Underneath him , lay Jimin , cheeks flushed and golden hair ruffled like a puppy's .

Pieces of yellow straw were stuck in his hair and the pretty white wildflowers settled themselves on his cheeks . Beneath him , he felt jimin's heart beating as fast and wild as his own .

Jimin motioned for Yoongi to place his left hand against his chest by giggling at him and seeing his cheery eyes , Yoongi simply couldn't deny the gesture . So he did .

As soon as Yoongi put his hand on jimin's chest , touching him softly , he felt his thumping heart along the veins of his palms .

Jimin's eyes were fluttering and inhaling a breathy whisper he said ," it's never beaten this far ever , hyung "

And then Jimin smiled warmly , and Yoongi felt a surge of electricity shoot through his whole body . His mind became fuzzy as he tightened his hands across jimin's waist , groping him closer to his body . Pulling him even closer this he was before .

His face was nearly an inch away from jimin's lips when he felt a horrible realization strike his mind and destroy his thoughts .

This was Jimin , his best friend Jimin .

The only boy who had enough courage to go talk to a creepy , pale orphan kid in the kindergarten Art Class . The only boy who gave him lunch when Yoongi forgot to bring his own . The only person who had cared perhaps as much for Yoongi which no one could . Jimin , the boy with sun tanned skin and fluffy brown hair and crescent eyes , from whose lips Yoongi loved to hear the little ' yoonie hyung~~~" with an adorable out whenever Yoongi was feeling sad . The only person to kiss away his boo-boos when he fell down .

They had grown up together on this farm , Jimin and him .

Technically it was jimin's farm , since this was the earlier property of his ancestral grandfather who wanted him to continue his business as an organic sciences expert .

It was only because of jimin that he came here too .

S'not like Yoongi didn't have work of his own , job or anything . He had at first been an underground dj in the city before moving to the countryside with jimin . They were best friends.

And best friends were supposed to betray .

They weren't supposed to develop crushes on each other c

Jimin probably saw yoongi as his 'hyung'and he simply couldn't break his trust . So he gently dismissed jimin's whining and the look of disappointment on his face as he pried his way free from jimin's hold .

' Where are you going , Yoongi ' he asked in a pout .

" I am going to get the crates ready for the tractor this evening . Christmas is already round the corner . We are expecting some better sales " he replied and flashed his gummy smile .

" Guess I should be resuming back to my work too then " jimin whined and Yoongi ruffled his hair .

' sure kiddo '

But the truth was , he had already loaded up the crates yesterday and it had been far long since the tractor went away with the goods too .

Yoongi needed the time to think and jimin wasn't letting him .

 

Christmas ~

" Yoongi hyung ! Come with me ! Outside now !!!" Jimin screamed and Yoongi could swear to God he wanted to stomp on the kid .

It was 12 am and the Christmas Eve had arrived .

" Look ! It's a shooting star " Jimin whispered , dragging a groggy Yoongi behind him by holding his wrists by his fingers .

" Wish for something , yoongi hyung" Jimin muttered and Yoongi closed his eyes .

Of course he wanted to wish .

There were so many things in the world he wanted to have .

He wanted to get a successful career as a radio jockey artist in the downtown city , he wanted to have some money so that he could go and fund his orphanage in order to ensure a bright future of the rest of the orphan kids as well . He wanted to get a -

Then his thoughts stopped .

Because right now , there was park fucking Jimin beside him , looking at yoongi like he was made of stars and fairy dust . " Tell me , what do you want hyung ?" He questioned and it felt like the blossoming of a thousand yellow buttercups . It's petals unfolding and spreading its sweet pollen everywhere .

Min Yoongi's thoughts stopped .

The only thing that was on his mind right now , rather a person , was Jimin .

Jimin . Jimin . Jimin . Jimin . Park fucking Jimin . Jimin . Jimin . Jimin .

So that's what his wish left off in a barely audible whisper which Jimin himself couldn't get a hold off as he leaned in closer to hear what he was saying better . But Jimin didn't hear and Yoongi didn't say .

And just like that , the shooting star darted away from their eyes .

" alright . Alright . If you don't wanna tell me -" Jimin huffed before smiling and continued ," but I wished for me to meet ' the person ' within this year . "

" And who might that " person " be ?" Yoongi questioned in a lopsided smirk before Jimin turned shy , blushing and muttered " A person who'd love me as much as I'd love them . " Specifically , my soulmate "

And Yoongi snorted at that ' sure '

" Hyung !!!" Jimin whined again and hit his small fists against Yoongi's shoulder.

And Yoongi began laughing .

" Ow ow its cold jimin " Yoongi groaned when he felt jimin lowering him down at the ground .

The grass was damp and it was covered in icicles. December had come to almost an end so the temperature had dropped lower .

" Sssh. I wanna cuddle . Cuddles for jiminnie Christmas edition !" Jimin beamed and he wrapped himself in Yoongi's embrace . His fragile frame fitting perfectly with Yoongi's .

" You really must be really stupid to cuddle in snow in the nighttime " Yoongi let out an annoyed sound as jimin hugged him even tighter .

Yoongi tried to ignore the wild beating of his chest but he couldn't .

" It's cold . So so cold , Yoongi " jimin giggled and the moon shone on his cheeks .

" But you're warm " he finished and put his leg over yoongi's body .

' he is going to get sick in the morning I'm sure ' Yoongi thought .

" Hmmm" Yoongi instead hummed as he traced the constellations on jimin's face , his hands , his back .

Jimin slowly yawned and went back to sleep but Yoongi couldn't .

His heart was going wild .

Yoongi caressed the face of an asleep Jimin gently while Jimin let out soft snores .

New Years Eve -

" This time I must ask you . Min fucking Yoongi are you that fucking crazy ????" Jimin shivered as he rubbed his hands together in order to provide some warmth to his cold body .

Yoongi was giggling in soft ticking noises as he sped up his bicycle with Jimin on it , pedaling faster and faster , the wind ruffling their hair .

Their cheeks were pink . They had drank about a whole bottle of soju at the New Year's party ten minutes earlier . They weren't drunk but they were indeed flustered . Both of them giggled at nothing and then stopping and then giggling again .

The stars were shining brightly again and Yoongi stopped his cycle , lowering Jimin from the seat and making him stand next to him .

In front of them was a pond . The water looked dark because of the night and the grass was a deep green surrounding the sides of it . A few fireflies were sparkling and glittering and maybe , was Yoongi that drunk ? He was sure he just heard a cat meow . God forbid was he really drunk then .

" Lets go skinny dipping jimin !" Yoongi shouted and jimin gaped his eyes wide in horror .

" Are you fucking crazy ?? Who the fuck goes skinny dipping in a pond at 2 am ?"

" Us " Yoongi whispered cheekily and stomped his foot . " Lets go Jimin I wanna have some fun !!!"

" only if you say so " Jimin giggled .

They began to shed their clothes and even thought it was really cold as fuck but their bodies were too warm . Jimin turned a bright red as he stared at the naked chest of a certain pale person just hiding behind a bush cursing about how he exposed himself accidentally . That only make Jimin laugh even more and Yoongi smacked a hand against his head .

" Do you wanna go or should I throw you inside ?" Yoongi threatened and jimin gave him a weak nod , he was still unsure . But then he saw Yoongi by his side and he knew he was safe ," let's go "

Yoongi held his wrist tightly and they both jumped from the edge , their bodies getting wet and jimin's excited shouts turning into gurgled giggles .

Jimin leaped his head above but he couldn't see Yoongi anywhere . There was dark everywhere and he suddenly felt scared .

Was Yoongi drowning ? Was something wrong ? Why wasn't he coming back? Where was-

" Boo !"

Jimin screamed in a high pitched voice , his heart leaping out of his chest at the scare .

Yoongi was laughing at him grinning , the water was decorating his glistening body and it was now jimin's turn to straight up thwack him across his forehead . ' ow ' Yoongi muttered still laughing and rubbed the sore spot at his forehead .

Jimin pressed his naked body with Yoongi's own and panted .

"Don't leave me like that again . I was scared "

And suddenly it grew too hot despite the cold and Yoongi lifted jimin's chin with his fingers .

" Won't leave you ever again " he murmured and pressed his lips on Jimin's head .

He placed his forehead with jimin's and breathed with him . When Jimin looked at him with his lured eyes , it became impossible for Yoongi to hold back .

He gripped Jimin's neck and tilted his head smoothly while Jimin let out a small mewl . Then , they kissed .

Yoongi pecked his lips against jimin's soft pretty pink ones and jimin's breath hitched as he groped yoongi's midnight blue hair to control himself from falling . Under the midnight painting , they looked beautiful . 

Yoongi pulled away and gazed at a flushed , completely shy jimin who was blushing deep , deep red .  
" You know what I want to say right ?" Yoongi questioned and jimin grinned nodding his head shyly " I know "

A shooting star once again flashed across the sky and maybe they were drunk or maybe they were flustered but yoongi's heart was simply too smitten to leave jimin's side .

Yoongi kissed Jimin again on his cheek and held his hand , guiding him out of the water and taking him to sit on the land . He pulled a shirt over jimin's head and helped his arms out of it and told jimin to go out on his boxers behind the bushes because oh god Yoongi was having a fucking nosebleed looking at Jimin and he couldn't bear it more 

Once dressed, yoongi took out a thin blanket from his cycle's basket, the one he had used to go on a camping trip a while ago and wrapped jimin in it , ruffling his hair . Then he laid himself down and jimin stared at yoongi , looking at the outlines of his cheekbones and the glitter in his orbs.

beside him , he felt Yoongi shiver under the cold wind .

slowly , tilling himself to the side , jimin pulled the blanket on top of them and reached closer to Yoongi , holding his palm with his own.

" That night "- he whispered , cupping yoongi's cheek," when you were touching me , it felt nice " and now it was Yoongi' turn to be shy " I-uh , yeah . " He nodded and jimin booped his nose with his finger . 

" Happy new year , jimin " Yoongi said and pressed his forehead with jimin's , holding him back down with his wrists . " Happy new year , Yoongi " He murmured . The noise of the firecrackers could be heard within a distance and jimin giggled .

" I think I'm falling for you " Jimin whispered and Yoongi whispered back " You're late . I've already fallen . Hard "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short . I was planning on writing another one on 18th of December .  
> But I don't think I can write anymore .  
> He mattered so much to me   
> I'm sorry   
> Merry Christmas though I hope you like it


End file.
